


Sometimes Being Scared is a Good Thing

by DuckCest



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest, nothing too explicit just like making out & stuff, webby's there for like a second but she isn't important to the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckCest/pseuds/DuckCest
Summary: Louie gets scared of a storm and needs to be distracted.
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Huey Duck/Louie Duck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Sometimes Being Scared is a Good Thing

The day was as bright as a day could be, with absolutely no chance of it raining, so of course that's what it did. Because life hated Louie apparently. Now let's get something straight, it wasn't that he was scared of thunderstorms he was just... wary of them. They were loud, and unpredictable! He didn't think he was in the wrong being cautious of them. His family, however, seemed to think it was something else. 

But what did they know. 

Meanwhile, Huey, Dewey, and Webby were about to run outside when the rain started, 

"Aww."

Thunder cracked and the boys looked at eachother, "Oh no." They knew how scared Louie got of thunderstorms, even if he completely refused to admit it. Which is why they knew they would have to do something to take his mind off of it. But first they would have to find him.

He ended up being in their room, in his bed more precisely, scrolling through his phone with his earbuds in, clearly trying to drown out the ongoing storm. It didn't appear to be working. They could tell by his nervous tapping on the screen and his hoodie's slight shaking that he was seconds away from a panic attack. They had to act fast. As lighting struck outside once again Huey quickly closed the curtains to their window and Dewey joined their brother on his bed. 

Louie glanced up at him before going back to his phone, or at least that was the plan. His immediate older brother had different plans. He swiftly grabbed his phone making Louie glare at him and he held his hands up. "Before you kill me, it didn't really look like it was helping. You're like two seconds away from a panic attack, Lou, let us help you." Huey joined them on the bed with a concerned look and with both of his brothers there he knew he really only had one option. They were stubborn like that. 

He took his earbuds out, nothing was playing in them anyway. "Help how?" Cause if he _was_ being honest with himself he wasn't doing too good. He still wasn't scared! But he was uneasy, and he never did uneasy well. 

"Wow, I thought we'd have to try harder than that." Huey replied. 

"What's the point?" If it was anyone else, yeah there would've been one, but these were his brothers, they weren't like everyone else. The rare times he told the others something was wrong they would immediately baby him, his brothers were the only ones who knew when he liked it and when he didn't. It was one of the reasons he liked them so much. 

They shrugged, "I guess that's true." Dewey suddenly looked at him flirtingly. "As for how we can help, I was thinking something like us _distracting_ you." Distracting, huh? He could use some distracting. Especially if it came from them. 

But before he could say anything in response thunder shook the mansion and he bit back a yelp. Fine, he was scared. That didn't mean he'd ever admit it out loud though. Unfortunately for him, or maybe fortunately considering the circumstances, his brothers could always read him like a book. Surprisingly Huey was the one who made the first move, he had always had problems with that before, and quickly lent in and kissed Louie. But Louie didn't let himself be surprised for long and was soon kissing him back, effectively getting distracted. 

They pulled away after a few minutes needing air and Dewey leapt forward before Louie could even begin to start thinking of the storm again. He pushed him down into the bed, Louie letting out a small noise of arousal as he did so. Dewey smirked at him as he started kissing down his neck, the three of them hadn't done anything like this yet but he was really enjoying it so far. He was almost glad for the storm; Louie let out another noise below him, he was definitely glad for the storm. As Dewey did that and after he got his breathe back Huey pulled their brother into another kiss, this one a lot more heavier than the first. 

Unlike the first one however, Louie wasn't letting him take the lead so easy. True Dewey was still distracting him but he wasn't the type to play bottom so easily. He swiftly stuck his tongue in Huey's mouth which made him let out a moan. Louie let his tongue explore his brother's mouth for the first time taking great delight in all the noises he was making. He pulled away for a second to let them both catch their breath before grabbing his face and pulling him back into an even deeper kiss. Only this time Huey was the one to stick his tongue into the other's mouth taking back control. And so the fight for dominance continued. 

Their actively was suddenly halted when they heard a noise from down the hall. "Lock the door." Louie breathless demanded and Dewey immediately went to do so, if someone walked in on them... Well, that was a mood killer.

Lucky for him he was able to quickly get back into the mood, watching Huey kiss their brother's neck leaving marks on the other side of it. He could tell by the look on his face that the storm was definitely the last thing on his mind. That was good, going into it he wasn't really sure how well their distracting plan would work, really well it turned out. He rapidly made his way back to the bed and climbed on top of Louie making him smirk as he did so. 

"Can't get enough of me, huh?" He flirted. 

Dewey matched his smirk as he pretend to think. "Hmm, nerp. You're irresistible, _almost_ as irresistible as me." He added on smugly. 

Louie rolled his eyes teasingly, "You wish." 

"I don't know," Huey said after he pulled away from Louie's neck, "I think you're both irresistible. But, that's just my opinion." 

"I can live with that. But like, who's _more_ irresistible?" Dewey prodingly asked. His brothers hit him. "Okay, okay, we're all irresistible. But am I more." He hurriedly rushed out that last part out and his brothers protested. The three of them continued their playful and flirtatious bickering the storm completely forgotten. 


End file.
